The present invention relates to a headband to be worn in hair primarily to hold a wearer""s hair in a desired position for the purpose of convenience or decoration.
The use of a headband to hold a wearer""s hair in a desired position is well known. Headbands can be used to position hair for a variety of reasons including convenience and aesthetics. Many people that have longer hair will wear a headband for the purpose of holding their hair back out of their face while at the same time providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance. While the headbands of the prior art are effective in holding back a person""s hair, they tend to conform closely to the wearer""s head resulting in a tight compression of the hair. This results in a less than desirable appearance when a person having curly, thick or full-bodied wears the headband. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a headband that will hold a wearer""s hair in a desired position, while simultaneously providing curly, thick or full-bodied hair to be positioned in a more natural, non-compressed, manner.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a headband that will hold a wearer""s hair in a desired position. A further object of the present invention is to provide a headband that will hold curly, thick or full-bodied hair in a desired position without compressing the hair in an unnatural manner.
In order to overcome the problems with the prior art and achieve the above described objects, the instant invention provides a headband having a top portion and two side portions extending downward from the top portion in a direction generally orthogonal to the top portion.
The orthogonal relationship between the top and side portions of the instant invention provides spacing between the upper side portions of the wearer""s head and the headband.
This allows the wearer""s hair to occupy a larger volume, which is more natural and aesthetically pleasing for curly, thick or full-bodied hair.
The headband of the instant invention can be constructed as an integral unit; or alternatively, the top and two side portions can be separate members, which can be connected together using a hinge. The hinged connection allows the headband to be folded together for easy storage in a manner similar to that of eyeglasses.
The foregoing and other objects are intended to be illustrative of the invention and are not meant in a limiting sense. Many possible embodiments of the invention may be made and will be readily evident upon a study of the following specification and accompanying drawings comprising a part thereof. Various features and sub combinations of invention may be employed without reference to other features and sub combinations. Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.